Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-11518636-20140928070944
I actually had the most amazing day I've had in a while. I feel like it was a great day, not because it was a Saturday night where me and my friends were acting really stupid. Or that it was me and my boyfriend 3 month anniversary, while that did play a roll in it. It was a great day because I stood up to my grandparents.They have made me feel so useless and I have always never felt good enough for them. Here's a great example I'm a straight A student, but my cousin is in the same grade as me and she's starting college early. So I'm always criticized by them because I'm not as good as her. So today my boyfriend was over it was kinda early because he was helping me with this science project and they came over so he wanted to meet them. So he walked up there and I introduced him and the first thing they say is "Oh, he is white. Why isn't he black, are black men not enough for you, Christina? You're too ashamed of your culture it's disgraceful. This is why I like your cousin better she is proud of her culture ". That's basically what my family members do everytime I have to visit them. So eventually, my grades came up and it wasn't that big of a deal they still said I could do better but I honestly was just glad. Then they asked about my boyfriends grades and my boyfriend is smart but he doesnt fit their standards of a perfect guy for me, and their standards are like Harvard material, and he can't even get straight A's.Then they started interrogating him and attacking him and he looked like a lost puppy and he seemed so scared. So that's when I jumped in and cut all of them off and I told them that they're all judgemental assholes and that their opinion doesnt matter to me because nobody will ever gain their opinion that's why none of them are happy and content with their own lives. After that my mom actually clapped for me and hi fived me. Then I grabbed my boyfriends hand and walked him to my room to finish the project, and we finished the project and it looks amazing. There is a reason im posting this and I feel like this is a great lesson. If someone makes you feel useless, tell them to go to hell, it feels great letting all your thoughts go. Also It's useless trying to impress someone that's opinion won't change of you no matter what you do. I've been trying to feel good enough for my grandparents since I was 5 and nothing has changed. I think I'm turning out okay, despite what they think, too. Anyway, It's not anyone's fault but the people who make you feel useless they are just looking for someone to hate to lose some of their own self hate. It's never your fault. Also never feel useless, this sounds cliche but we were all here for a purpose you will all do something special. That sometimes special is coming for all of this if you are wasting time thinking about how you think you're useless you will miss it. Either way I feel wonderful I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I want you guys to feel that way too dont keep feelings about people who've caused you so much pain inside. That's what causes people to go crazy. I'm done now with this long thing. Im writing this to tell you, don't make others more important to you than they are meant to focus on you because you are pretty great. Goodnight.